conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Constitution of Transrhine
The Constitution of Transrhine the founding document and fundamental law of Transrhine. The document consists of a preamble, and 6 articles, it's primary purpose being to establish the framework of the political system, it's duties, society, economy and the right's of the people of Transrhine. Promulgated during 1969 in a series of popular inclusive constitutional conventions, allowing individuals from the eight communities to have their say on how the framework of Transrhine is constructed. The constitution was ratified by direct vote on the 12th September 1969. A copy of the Constitution is permanently written on a particular wall in each commune, making it available for free reading and study at any time by any citizen. Text Constitution of the Peaceful Lands of the Rhine Constitution des Terres Paisibles du Rhin Konstitution der Friedlichen Ländern der Rhein Constitutie van de Vreedzame Landen van de Rijn Preamble "We, the free and peaceful people of the Transrhinian communities, hereby declare to establish a new nation that shall embody the principles of freedom, peace and love, promote the common good for all people where each and every individual has the responsibility for their, and their community's lives and development, to be and develop the person they wish to be, and to set an example for others. We hereby declare and promulgate this constitution for the Free and Peaceful Lands of the Rhine." Article I: The Land These lands will hereby be officially known as the Peaceful Lands of the Rhine, and referred to simply as Transrhine. Section I: Land The territories encompassed and claimed by the preceding eight communities along the banks of the Rhine will be incorporated into the sovereign territory of Transrhine. Section II: Flag The flag of Transrhine shall be the representation of the Transrhinian nation and all it's people. It shall be a horizontal tricolour hesse composed of dark red, dark blue, and black, emblazoned with a white eight pointed star and crescent moon, the eight points of the star representing the eight communities. Section III: Language There shall be no official nor enforced language, hereby encouraging the multiculturalism that persists in the communities and the freedom of cultural, linguistic and ancestral expression. Furthermore, the people shall make no law restricting the use of legitimate language, creole, dialect, idiom or idiolect, protecting the right of the people to free speech and expression. Section IV: People The people of the Transrhine are considered members of the Transrhinian nation, a multicultural and multiethnic society consisting of a free association of people from all kinds of backgrounds, ancestries, ethnicities, beliefs and cultures. The people shall make no law discriminating, or encouraging discrimination, against any individual, group or people. Article II: Purpose and Mission Section I: Purpose The purpose of Transrhine is to create a self-managing society whereby each and every individual holds themselves responsible over the wellbeing of the entire nation. Our society is to be economically self-sustaining and, as such, we will be steadfast in our aspiration to bring freedom and peace to these lands, and create a place where an individual can be who they desire and build a life they way they desire. Section II: Duties The people of the nation, through social contract, are mutually responsible for the management, protection, welfare, development and preservation of Transrhine, and in return for such labour, Transrhine is to provide food, healthcare, education and services for wellbeing of the people. Article III: Political System Section I: The Communes Transrhine is to be divided into four self-managing divisions, called Communes. Section II: The Congresses Section III: The Council of Representatives Article IV: Duties of the People Section I: Duties to their Commune It is the duty of each and every individual over the age of 18 to assume responsibility for their own, and their commune's lives, welfare, preservation and development. All residents have the responsibility to be involved in the decisions of how their commune is run, and have the responsibility to make laws on, and implement policies on the provision of vital services. Anyone neglecting these responsibilities to their commune without due reasion, is commiting an act of betrayal. Article V: Rights of the People Section I: Individual Rights Freedom of Religion The people shall make no law prohibiting the freedom to practice any or specific religions or beliefs, unless they involve discrimination against an individual or group. Freedom of Speech, Assembly and Expression Each and every individual has the right to express themselves through speech, actions or creations unless it harms, or discriminates against, another individual. The people shall make no law to depriving this freedom. Freedom of Personal Property No authority shall deprive an individual of their personal property, defined as something of significant non-physical value or importance to said individual, without due process of law. Section II: Collective Rights Right to Govern Collectively, each and every citizen over the age of Majority hereby has the right, and ability, to be involved in the decision making process and govern their commune for themselves subject to involvement in their commune's Congresses. No law shall be made that contravenes this fundamental right by the people or any other authority. Right to Public Property Collectively.... Section III: Radical Inclusion and Expression Every individual has the right to express themselves as an individual, and build the person they wish to be, aslong as it does not infringe the rights or dignity of others. No individual may express discrimination towards another inidivudal, a group or a community. Section IV: Citizenship Those who follow the Article VI: Trial, Conviction and Punishment Category:Transrhine